The Colorado HIV-1 Training Program (CHRTP) provides basic, translational and clinical AIDS-related postdoctoral training under the direction of a broadly based group of faculty actively engaged in AIDS research at the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center, and affiliated institutions. The Training program has supported two MD post doctoral fellows per year since it inception in 1992. In 2002 the trainee pool was broadened to include a postdoctoral fellow with a PhD degree. The CHRTP has provided critical career development support for an outstanding group of 23 postdoctoral fellows over the past 15 years. The present application builds on the prior accomplishments of the CHRTP to provide a training program that will produce laboratory and clinical scientists who are better able to address evolving issues in the global HIV epidemic. The scope of the training program will be expanded to utilize the recent growth of HIV-related research expertise in pharmacy and nursing at UCDHSC, and basic and translational HIV-related research at the University of Colorado, Boulder and Colorado State University Campuses. The revised training program will be better equipped to train basic and clinical scientists from diverse disciplines and better prepare them for integrative and collaborative research careers in the AIDS field. The CHRTP will be coordinated by the Adult Infectious Disease Division at UCDHSC. Forty participating faculty located within seven institutions in Colorado, South Africa and Zimbabwe will serve as research mentors and advisors for potential trainees. The CHRTP will be directed by the Program Director who will be assisted by two Associate Program Directors. An Advisory Committee composed of five faculty with expertise representative of the diverse areas of training will advise the Program Directors. The success of the program will be evaluated on the basis of the extent to which it facilitates the career development of individuals who bed come productive member of the AIDS research community.